The consumption of beer and alcoholic spirits is increasing in popularity. Spirits normally have an alcohol content or concentration greater, and often considerably greater, than that of beer.
A traditional method of dispensing draft beer is from one or more dedicated beer valves or faucets, each structured to dispense only a single brand of beer. It is known to include an additive in beer, such as green coloring for beer to be served on St. Patrick's Day. An additive can be included in beer supplied to a drink retailer, but that approach increases the number of kegs of beer the retailer must keep on hand. That approach also increases the number of beer faucets required to dispense beer, since a separate faucet must be provided for each type of beer, such as faucets for both colored and uncolored beer.
With increasing popularity of spirits consumption, the space required to stock different brands of spirits is demanding on the retailer. Both suppliers of brands and consumers desire new and creative ways to consume spirits. There are machines that chill spirits to temperatures below the freezing point of water, and due to their high alcohol content the spirits do not freeze and are served as super cooled or chilled shots to consumers. A traditional method of dispensing chilled shots uses a machine that dispenses one brand per faucet, and a new and creative way to provide chilled shots would be to include additives in brands supplied to a drink retailer. That approach, however, would increase the number of bottles of spirits the retailer must keep on hand and increase the number of spirit dispensing faucets required to dispense various different brands of spirits as chilled shots, since a separate faucet would have to be provided for each type of spirit to be dispensed.
It would be desirable to have a system for optionally and selectively introducing one or more additives into a basic draft beer brand or spirit brand dispensed from a single beer faucet.